paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V44
The Jungle - New Power Awaits Those Who Enter Release Notes - V.44 Update HEROES *Polish and Bug Fixing **Cryoseism is now cleansable by cards and gems. *Left Crunch **Increased animation speed. *Right Crunch **Increased animation speed. *Forward Crunch **Increased animation speed. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where the Damage recap on death was not labeling the damage from Rad Rounds correctly. *New Ability: Crippling Strikes **Passive: After 4 successful hits or 20 seconds, Feng Mao’s blade will glow. His next basic attack will deal damage in a wider arc and apply a 20/23/26/29% Movespeed Slow for 2 seconds. Dealing damage with abilities will also trigger the slow. **Adjusted Feng Mao’s arms to show FX based on his number of stacks. **Adjusted Blade glow to indicate new state of passive effect. **Replaces Hamstring. *Reworked: Imperial Sentence (formerly Earth Shatter) **Feng Mao slams his blade on the ground dealing Ability Damage to all enemies in a line in front of him equal to 150/275/400 + Power Rating. He will execute heroes below a health threshold of 300/425/550 + Power Rating. Executable heroes are marked with a special visual effect. **Improved Visual effects on stairs and slopes. **Movement is no longer blocked while in the air and the ability is now cast upon activation. *Reaping Dash **Now automatically causes Feng Mao to basic attack his target when he lands, dealing an additional 45/70/95/120% bonus damage. **Adjusted teleport to hug ground whenever possible. **Range increased from 800 to 900. **Cooldown reduced from 10s to 8s at all levels. **Ability now auto-confirms. *Guardian’s Shield (formerly Conversion Shield) **Mana cost increased from 40 to 50 at all levels. **Cooldown reduced from 8s to 7s at all levels. *General Balance **Base Mana decreased from 276 to 248. **Base Mana Regen decreased from 1.32 to 1.23. **Move Speed from 740 to 700. *New Ability: Void Breach **Gideon summons a comet projectile that pierces minions and deals 140/240/339/439 Ability Damage in an area. **Replaces Burden. *Cosmic Rift **Damage adjusted from 140/240/339/439 to 117/170/222/275. **Now applies a 20/24/28/32% Slow for 2 seconds. **Radius increased from 300 to 350. *Torn Space **Cooldown increased from 12/10/8/6 to 12/11/10/9. *Black Hole **Now Applies a Stun effect to all affected targets. **The Stun only applies once, and lasts for the duration of the ability. It can be broken as usual. **Cooldown increased from 130/115/100 to 150/135/120. **Damage reduced from 328/450/562 to 224/304/384. **Updated Sounds and Visual effects. *New Ability: Crush **Grux lunges forward a short distance dealing 47/70/94/117 Ability Damage and a short duration knockup to enemies within 250 units of his destination. **Cooldown: 12 seconds. **Mana Cost: 75. **Replaces Charge. *Reworked: Double Pain **Now an attack with 100% cleave that deals 120/130/140/150% of Grux’s base damage + 35/40/45/50 bonus damage to all affected enemies. **Cooldown increased from 3 to 8. *Smash & Grab **Adjusted all visual effects. **The pull and damage are now synced up with the visual effect wave. **The effective range has been increased from 700 to 850. **Mana cost decreased from 90 to 60. *Warlord’s Challenge **Bonus Basic Damage changed from a flat bonus to a percent increase (+22/44/66 to +50/100/150%). **Area stun has been removed. **Mana cost reduced from 75 to 50. **Duration increased from 8 to 14 seconds. **Cooldown increased from 90/70/50 to 110/95/80. *General Balance **Base Mana decreased from 276 to 246. **Mana per level decreased from 13 to 12. **Base Mana Regen decreased from 1.32 to 1.22. **Base Attack Damage decreased from 68 to 65. **Attack Damage per level increased from 2.9 to 4. **Health per level from decreased 85.8 to 77.2. **Health Regen per level decreased from 0.14 to 0.13. **Basic Attack timer increased from 0.85 to 0.95. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Heaven’s Fury will no longer activate Multishot gem. *Plasma Bolt **Ranged basic attack dealing 58.3 Basic Damage. *Buckshot **Increased Knockback effect. **Knockback now affects minions. **Targeting mode updated to be more forgiving up close. **Visual Effect polish. **Corrected an issue which could cause the effect to shoot off to the side. **Improved quickcast interaction of Buckshot while Plasma Bolt is held down. *Hot Pursuit **Ability has received updated visual and sound effects. **Ability has had technical hardening and should fire more reliably. *Shots Fired **Visual effects have been updated. *Long Arm of the Law **Reduced delay upon firing Long Arm of the Law to improve ability responsiveness. *New Ability: Rumble **Rampage pounds the ground with both fists, dealing 94/152/211/269 Ability Damage between two hits and applies a 25/30/35/40% Slow to all nearby enemies for 2 seconds. **Cooldown: 7 seconds. **Mana Cost: 50. **Replaces Pounce. *Boulder Throw **Rampage can now hold the boulder until it is canceled or thrown, but Rampage moves more slowly while holding the boulder. **No longer costs mana when the ability is canceled. **Mana cost decreased from 100/115/130/145 to 90/100/110/120. *King of the Jungle **Passive health regen increased from 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5% to 1 / 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2%. **Bonus damage duration increased from 5 to 8 seconds. *Enraged **Increased regeneration gained from King of the Jungle from 3 / 4 / 5 / 6% to 5 / 7 / 9 / 11%. **Mana cost decreased from 50/30/10 to 50/25/0. **Rumble’s radius is increased and its cooldown is reduced from 7 to 3 for the duration of Enraged. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense increased from 27.8 to 31.7. **Move Speed increased from 695 to 705. **Base Health increased from 686 to 733. **Health per level increased from 75.5 to 78.1. **Base Health Regen increased from 1.14 to 1.22. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue in which Electrocute could appear invisible to Riktor. *New Ability: Hot Shot **Passive: ***After hitting 12 basic attacks, the next 12 basic attacks will critically strike for 10/15/20/25% bonus damage and lock to heroes. ***Hot Shot’s Critical Strike damage applies to structures. **Lasts 10 seconds if not consumed. **Replaces Rapid Fire. *Doubleshot **TwinBlast fires his right gun then follows up with his left one. The bullet from the right gun applies on hit effects and deals 75% of his normal Basic Damage. The bullet from the left gun does not apply on hit effects and deals 25% of his normal Basic Damage. *Grenade! **TwinBlast fires a grenade that explodes after bouncing or hitting an enemy, dealing 47/70/94/117 Ability Damage and applies a 12/16/2/24% Movespeed Slow for 1 seconds. The grenades have three charges. **Visual effects have been updated. *Rocket Dash **Activating Rocket Dash now grants one charge of Grenade!. **Improved Rocket Dash to more accurately travel the full 650u distance. **Updated Water interaction effects. *Ventilate **Now deals damage faster and has minor homing properties. CARDS & GEMS NOTE: All updates are based on Level 1 card values, but will affect cards of all levels DEATH *Cull the Weak **No longer executes minions below 20% max health. **Reworked: Increases minion execution thresholds by 50 health (see section describing updates to minions for further details). *Lord Volstok **Reduced gold lost every 10 seconds from 100 to 85. KNOWLEDGE *Static Trap **Now also deals 50 Ability Damage to the rooted target. CHAOS *Thorned Yomi **Now properly reflects damage dealt from cards. *Tireless Reaper **Fixed an issue where it would not reduce the mana cost of the next ability cast if purchased while dead. **All movement speed slows and speed boosts have been converted from flat values to comparable percentages. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Damaging aura cards now properly put the card owner in combat. GEMS *Spell Shield **No longer removed when Greystone blocks a basic attack with his Deflect ability. MONOLITH Minions are being redesigned in a two-step process. The first step arriving in the v.44 update will adjust minions’ critical last hit threshold. When you damage a minion below roughly 20% health, that minion will be executed and you will be rewarded with a last hit. The second step is a full redesign of minion art, highlighting different states of damage before exposing a minion’s weak center. The visual redesign will arrive in the v.44.3 update. Last hitting is not very clear in MOBAs and we want to make it better in Paragon. These changes allow you to clearly understand when you can last hit with any Hero and play less of the “stand and wait” game. Our goal is to let you focus on Hero-to-Hero combat as opposed to idly watching minion health bars. *Minions **Minions are now executed when attacked with low health. ***A minion’s health bar will turn red when a player’s next basic attack will execute that minion. **Large White Jungle Minion ***Increased Max Health from 980 to 1100. **Green Buff Minion ***Increased Max Health from 1500 to 1550. *Structures **Ability damage no longer deals damage to structures. **Core has been reworked. ***No longer fires an AOE blast which hits all enemies. ***Now fires single-target attacks similar to how towers and inhibitors currently work. Attacks deal 320 damage per attack and attack speed still scales based on how many inhibitors have been destroyed. *Objectives **Black Buff ***Added a new black jungle camp in the Offlane jungle which grants ‘Hunter’s Sight’. ****Hunter’s Sight *****Basic attacks slow movement speed of enemy heroes. ******Melee: 20% ******Ranged: 15% *****Grants vision of enemy heroes in a large radius around you. Does not reveal Shadowplane units. ***Shares the same health and damage values as Green Buff Minion. **Fangtooth ***Raptor camp has been replaced by Fangtooth! ****Killing Fangtooth grants the entire team a stack of ‘Mark of Fangtooth', which provides buffs based on how many stacks the team has. *****1st kill: +4 Power, +1000 Gold *****2nd kill: +4 Power, +10% Out of Combat Movement Speed *****3rd kill:+4 Power, +15% Non-Hero Damage *****4th kill: +8 Power with each additional kill of Fangtooth ****Attacks apply a burn which deals 3% of current health per second as ability damage. **Fangtooth and Prime Guardian now have in-world point of interest icons to reveal whenever these objectives are alive. Visual and audio updates have also been made to increase awareness regarding these objectives. **Updated names and descriptions for all carried buffs: ***Hunter's Sight (Black Buff) - Grants vision of nearby enemies and basic attacks apply a movement slow. ***Shield of Zechin (Green Buff) - Shield that reflects damage while active and explodes when destroyed. ***Amplification Orb (Red Buff) - Bonus ability damage. ***Echo Orb (Orange Buff) - Applies damage over time to enemies on hit. ***Swiftness Orb (Blue Buff) - Increases movement speed. ***Shadow Orb (Purple Buff) - Grants Shadowplane while active. **All buffs received polish work and updated visuals to help carried buffs stand out from each other. **Greatly reduced the health regen of camps which are no longer in combat. This includes Fangtooth and Prime. The result is that camps will no longer heal to full shortly after leashing back to their original location, but still retain invulnerability during the retreat period and when being damaged without a hero in their combat radius. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Various minor map collision fixes and improvements UI *Ability Buttons **Moved to bottom middle so that their state is closer to your cone of vision. **Cooldown complete effect now has a loud animation. **Mana Costs are now displayed on-screen. **Failing to fire an ability now gives an alert for why it failed near your reticle. **Level Up fanfare moved to bottom middle to be closer to abilities since ability points are a main reward for leveling. *Health Bar **Moved from Bottom to Top of screen. **Now has a yellow “danger” state at 50% health. **Now flashes more loudly and shakes when in critical state. *Major Game Events **The objective here was to isolate the major game state events so that players understand the “main score” of the game. **Top center is now reserved for major game events -- tower and boss camp kills. **Added a new event: Advantage. This message is shown when one team has at least two more people alive than the other team. *Alert Feeds **Kills are now shown to the left and are now instantaneous rather than queued. This allows them to be snappier with the event. **Prime and Fangtooth now have alerts near the minimap when they are about to spawn and after they spawn. **Team Comms now alert near the minimap. **Added or combined alerts for unspent gold, unused ability points, jungle buffs, out of range, and critical health. *Floating Combat Text **Most status effects now show as text over the hero when applied. **Improved the look and speed of damage numbers. **Gold and XP earned now show as floating text. **Using an ability on a tower now shows IMMUNE. **Attacking a jungle minion outside of its leash range now shows MOVE CLOSER. *Added Team Frames **Shows major status for ally and enemy players. **Shows Core Health when an inhibitor has been destroyed. These now shake when they are under attack. **Shows current Mark of Fangtooth stack count. *Buff / Debuff Area **Buffs moved to the left side of the screen where they have more room to explain what they are. **Added text for the effect name and source of the effect. **Added an icon for the effect source (ability, card, gem, etc.). **Buffs now more clearly show stacks and duration. *Overhead Health Bars **New art and colors **Added danger and critical states **“Intense” status effects, such as stun, show the duration as a bar over the health bar. The player’s name is replaced by the effect name during the effect. **Enemy Health bars no longer drain in reverse (this can be toggled via settings). **Local player’s health bar can be set over-the-shoulder via settings. Melee characters default to over-the-shoulder. *Minion Health Bars **Enemy minion health bars now turn red when they can be last hit. **Added options to separately set ally or enemy minion health bars to always show, never show, or show when damaged. **Regardless of setting, targeted enemy minion’s health bar always shows. *Offscreen Indicators **We now draw offscreen indicators for nearby enemy and allied heroes that are not on screen. **Arrow changes size based on distance. **Current health is shown as a ring around the portrait. *Player Stats Panel **Added a first pass player stats panel to the bottom left that shows XP, K/D/A/M, attributes, and several stat values. *Cards on HUD **Gems are now displayed along with cards. **Ability name is now shown for active cards with the hotkey. **Note: Expect more improvements on this element. *Card Shop **You can now drag and drop cards. **You can now swap card positions. **Added categorization to the stats. **Open Card Shop hotkey changed to G. **Fixed the ordering of decks in Deck Selection **Inactive gems are now dimmed. *Quick Shop **CTRL now brings up ability upgrades and quick shop together. **Added hotkeys CTRL+1,2,3 for purchasing attributes. *Point of Interest (POI) Indicators **Added in-world POI Indicators for Fangtooth and Prime Guardian while they’re up. *Draft **Positions have been expanded to the following: Offlane, Mid, Support, Carry, Jungle, and Any. **Hovering or selecting a position will highlight suggested heroes. This does not restrict your hero selection. **Hero tooltips now call out suggested positions. **Embiggened the position buttons. *Hotkey Legend **Added a small hotkey legend that is enabled by default. This can be hidden in settings. *Settings **Added a new HUD tab with several new options. Expect this page to grow over the next few patches with more customization options. *Hero Pages **Added ability videos to hero details page. Not all heroes have videos yet, and this feature is not yet supported on PS4. *Misc. **PC Players can now hold Shift to gain access to the mouse. **Clicking the Minimap now pings that location (PC only, PS4 version coming soon). GAMEPLAY SYSTEMS *Movement slows no longer stack with each other. Only the greatest magnitude slow will be applied to a hero. **Example: ***50% Slow for 1 second. ***20% Slow for 3 seconds. ***For 1 second, the hero will be slowed by 50%, when that slow expires the hero will remain slowed by 20% for another 2 seconds. **Slows for backpedaling, strafing, and attacking also follow these rules. If a hero is slowed by 20% while backpedaling and a 10% slow is applied, they’ll continue to be affected by only the backpedal penalty unless they begin moving forward. *This change does not apply to movement speed boosts, they’ll continue to stack additively. *All movement slows and speed boosts have been converted from flat values to comparable percentages. GENERAL STORE CONTENT *Added: **Galactic Raider Grux Skin **Norgudd Pillar Banner **New Pack offers added to the store. SOLO/CO-OP VS. AI *Card-related **AI heroes will now recall to buy cards if they can afford to. **AI heroes now have custom decks that better fit their default roles. **AI heroes will now occasionally place wards. **AI heroes can now use some cards with active abilities, such as Thundercleaver. **Polish and Bug Fixing ***Fixed a bug where AI heroes would stop buying attribute point after they had three cards. *Strategic AI **Added Urgent strategic behavior allowing AI heroes to override current behavior in order to respond to a higher-priority strategic call. **Added more layers to threat-sensitive lane positioning. Based on the perceived threat in the area, AI heroes will: ***Focus on attacking enemy heroes, ignoring minions in the area. ***Focus on farming minions while occasionally hitting enemy heroes with attacks. ***Back off from enemy minions/heroes until the next wave of friendly minions (or other friendly heroes) arrive. **It is now less likely that AI heroes will all defend the same tower or inhibitor that’s under attack during late-game. **AI heroes wait until later in the match to group up, and once they do, they are more likely to group push the enemy Core. **AI heroes will now only attack OP buff after a successful group push, to make it more likely that a group of heroes is together when they begin the fight. **AI Supports will no longer "bodyguard" the Carry when playing in Experienced or Veteran difficulty modes. *Difficulty **Experienced and Veteran difficulty levels have been balanced to provide a smoother and less jarring ramp up in challenge throughout each match. **Friendly AI heroes have been buffed. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Lowered AI hero accuracy numbers against other heroes. **AI heroes are now aware of Iggy’s turrets, and Iggy is now only available as an AI opponent in the top two difficulty tiers. **Fixed various bugs causing AI to get stuck, lose targeting and shoot in the wrong direction. **Added a chance for an AI hero to use its secondary role during the draft, in order to increase team composition variety. **Fixed bug where AI melee heroes could detect stealthed characters within their basic attack range. **Bots are now aware when they take damage while attacking an enemy tower, and will relocate if possible. TUTORIAL *Updates: **Core has been updated to the reworked Core mentioned above. **Minion waves now remain at 4 per wave for the entire tutorial. **Removed super minions from being able to spawn. **Minions will now damage each other. **Increased player Basic Attack damage to minions. **Increased the power of Gideon's Black Hole. **Decreased Core damage to 50 per tick. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fix for Destroy Core checkbox not getting checked at end of tutorial. LOOT CRATE *Removed: **Marine Undead Sparrow **Royal Undead Sparrow **Blush Mecha Terror Iggy & Scorch **Bronze Mecha Terror Iggy & Scorch Category:Patch Notes